


Ce qui compose la pluie

by kengyuusei (shukimo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altaïr Kengyuusei, Fantasy, Gen, Him-chan Wun - Freeform, shonen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/kengyuusei
Summary: Peut-être, dit-elle, que ce n'est pas de l'eau qui tombe des nuages quand il pleut.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rien dans cette histoire n'est libre de droits, y compris les illustrations, qui sont la seule propriété de l'auteur.e et ne peuvent être utilisées où que ce soit/par qui que ce soit/pour quelque raison que ce soit

Au sortir de sa sieste, Kyanité se frotta les yeux des poings. La bouche un peu pâteuse, la nuque un peu raide, il ravala un soupir avant d'écarter le rideau qui masquait la fenêtre de la diligence. Le sable, d'un jaune aveuglant sous les rayons impitoyables du soleil, le fit cligner des paupières. Toujours rien de neuf en vue : seul le désert s'étendait à l'horizon, comme depuis son départ de chez lui, plusieurs jours auparavant.

L'adolescent se pencha à l'extérieur du véhicule et cria, à l'intention des deux chauffeurs qui se relayaient à l'avant pour guider les dromadaires :  
— On est encore loin ?  
Aucun des deux hommes ne daigna lui répondre, pourtant Kyanité savait qu'ils parlaient sa langue : il les avait vus communiquer avec les tenanciers des relais sur le chemin. Agacé, tant par leur dédain que par la poussière dont les roues soulevaient des nuages, il réintégra l'intérieur ombragé de la voiture en grommelant.

C'était bien sa chance — mais il était poissard depuis sa naissance, des dires de sa mère. Il aurait donc dû se douter il y avait des lustres que le jour où le royaume voisin réclamait que quelqu'un leur soit envoyé, cela tomberait immanquablement sur lui.

Pourtant, il ne possédait aucune des qualités requises. Fils d'ouvrier, il travaillait avec son père à effectuer des réparations dans les villages environnants depuis qu'il était en âge de le faire. Il avait quitté l'école à douze ans, pas spécialement mécontent de s'éloigner du tableau noir. Très vite, il s'était rendu utile, puis était devenu autonome pour tout ce qui concernait la terre, puis le bois, et enfin la pierre. Son avenir aurait dû être d'apprendre également comment façonner et raccommoder des objets en métal dans un atelier en plein air, avec vue sur les dunes et les chameaux. Au lieu de cela, il quittait aujourd'hui son pays pour, sans doute, n'y jamais revenir.

— Ce sont normalement les jeunes filles de bonne famille qui sont à ma place, maugréa l'adolescent à voix haute. Moi, dans une cour, ça va être beau.  
Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, puisqu'il était le seul voyageur de la diligence qui caohtait au gré des trous dans la piste, mais râler de façon intelligible l'aidait à mieux accepter la situation. Il remâchait cette dernière depuis le semaine précédente — moment auquel un messager était venu porter la fameuse convocation.

Royaume le plus aride du continent, aux villages dispersés au milieu d'un immense désert, Shinreh n'avait en réalité pas le choix. Afin de conserver les bonnes grâces de Chakhak, le royaume voisin, moins infertile et fournisseur de denrées indispensables, il fallait accepter l'Alliance. Tous les dix ans, un jeune de Shinreh était donc envoyé en offrande à la cour de Chakhak — tout comme un jeune de Chakhak était envoyé en offrande à Barrylagh, royaume plus lointain encore où le climat tempéré garantissait la pluie. Avec sa position de terre la plus désertique, Shinreh était tout en bas de l'échelle des pays ; lui moins encore que les autres pouvait se permettre de refuser ce marché.

 _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi ?_ se demandait Kyanité depuis le jour fatidique. Tout le monde s'attendait en effet à ce que la prochaine Offrande soit une jeune fille, puisque le nouveau roi de Chakhak n'était pas encore marié. À moins, comme le pensait son père, que lui-même ne soit un chaînon de l'Alliance de cette décennie, promis à un mariage futur avec l'une des nombreuses princesses de Barrylagh. _Bon sang._

Iono, le roi de Chakhak, aurait pu réclamer une suivante pour sa femme à venir ; c'était ce qui se faisait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas question d'épousailles. À la place, pourtant, il avait exigé un valet. Et comme, bien sûr, personne ne voulait y aller, il avait fallu tirer « au sort ». C'est sa date d'anniversaire commune à celle du roi Iono qui avait valu à Kyanité d'être sélectionné. Quand, une fois la nouvelle arrivée dans sa maison, sa mère s'était exclamé que l'Astrologue avait prévu, avant sa naissance, qu'il naîtrait quinze jours plus tard, l'adolescent avait eu envie de l'étrangler.

Kyanité soupira une énième fois avant de se rencogner contre le siège inconfortable. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas tarder à pénétrer dans le royaume de Chakhak. À partir de la frontière, il faudrait encore deux jours de route pour parvenir à la capitale. Et ensuite ?

Ensuite, son existence allait complètement changer, c'était sa seule certitude. Le roi Iono était connu sur tout le continent pour son extrême cruauté dans sa prise de décision. À Chakhak, chaque suspect d'offense grave était présumé coupable et tout de suite puni de mort, de façon à décourager purement et simplement l'idée d'un crime.

Comment servir un tel roi ? Comment accepter de se retrouver dans la prison d'un palais après avoir vécu dix-huit ans dans l'infinie liberté du désert ? Sans doute valait-il mieux que ce soit lui qui ait été pris, plutôt que sa sœur Nuummi.

Une nouvelle fois, Kyanité souleva le rideau. Pouvait-il tenter de s'enfuir ? Mais les chauffeurs étaient armés. Et si la diligence arrivait vide à Weiljok, que se passerait-il ? Chakhak ferait-il payer sa fuite à Shinreh ? Et si Nuummi était prise pour le remplacer ?

_Bon sang._

D'impuissance, Kyanité frappa du poing sur sa cuisse en jurant à nouveau à haute voix.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, et espérer.


	2. Kyanité




	3. Chapitre 2

Très loin des cases aux toits de chaume des villages de Shinreh, Weiljok, la capitale de Chakhak, était une vraie ville. Les bâtiments en briques ocre paraissaient immenses sous le soleil et les yeux émerveillés de Kyanité, qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Malgré son manque d'envie d'être là, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer tout ce qui défilait devant la fenêtre. La poussière de sable qui pénétrait dans la voiture sans la protection du rideau, relevé, n'avait plus d'importance. Et puis, elle était moins épaisse maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à la grande oasis.

Palmeraies, fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, arbres fruitiers... Dattiers, bananiers, citronniers, grenadiers, orangers... Ces délices sucrés étaient acheminés à Shinreh par des caravanes de chameaux et ils coûtaient très cher. Que les habitants de Chakhak n'aient qu'à déplier le bras pour les cueillir à même l'arbre, tout frais et peut-être à volonté, semblait un luxe inouï à Kyanité.

Et puis soudain, le lac du cœur de ville apparut, dévoilant toute l'étendue de son eau turquoise à l'ébahissement de l'adolescent. Quelques familles étaient en train de s'y baigner à l'ombre des palmes, paravents au soleil brûlant. L'atmosphère paraissait paisible et languide, comme dans le reste des rues traversées jusqu'ici.  
  
Au passage de la diligence, certains passants s'arrêtèrent sur le bas côté pour jeter un œil curieux à l'attelage aux couleurs du roi. Sans doute se demandaient-ils qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Eux aussi, Kyanité les dévora du regard, notant toutes les différences entre son propre peuple et eux — peau et cheveux plus clairs, habillement différent, peintures sur les ongles, les pieds et les mains...

Ses réflexions furent coupées par l'exclamation d'un conducteur, à demi-tourné vers lui, le bras tendu vers l'avant.  
— Le palais du roi Iono !  
Kyanité leva les yeux vers la façade du gigantesque bâtiment, d'ocre jaune lui aussi. Sa taille impressionnante écrasa presque l'adolescent pendant un instant. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi monumental de sa vie ; jamais, même, n'aurait-il pu penser que l'homme était capable d'en créer. La différence de niveau entre les deux pays le frappa de façon presque douloureuse.  
  
Alors que le moment de la rencontre avec son futur maître approchait, un peu d'angoisse le saisit. Au cours du trajet, tout avait été réel sans l'être encore. Maintenant, l'avenir était devenu le présent. Il était entré à Chakhak et, d'ici quelques minutes, pénétrerait dans ce palais qui serait aussi son tombeau. _Plutôt dans longtemps que tout de suite_ , espérait-il — il espérait aussi, surtout, qu'il n'aurait pas, sous peu, envie que ce « longtemps » se change en « tout de suite » pour échapper à une quelconque horreur.

Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et se redressa contre le siège tandis que les chameaux s'engageaient sous l'arche colossale qui marquait l'entrée du palais. Même si, en tant que valet, il devrait vivre le dos courbé, pas question de montrer une once de peur au tyran. Offrande issue d'un royaume vassal, il était bien peu de chose, mais il représentait également les espoirs de Shinreh pour conserver la protection de Chakhak — et les denrées précieuses à la survie que cette dernière lui apportait.

La diligence finit par s'immobiliser au milieu d'une cour où d'autres véhicules étaient alignés.  
— Descends, aboya l'un des chauffeurs, plus soldat qu'homme de cour.  
Après avoir agrippé son maigre bagage, Kyanité obéit sans mot dire, réfrénant l'envie de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un chien. Comment quiconque avait-il pu penser qu'il s'acquitterait bien du rôle qui était devenu le sien par malchance ?

Un homme un peu plus âgé, au visage sévère, mais honnête, s'avança vers lui à pas rapides.  
— Tu es Kyanité de Shinreh ?  
— Oui, monsieur, répondit l'adolescent dans sa propre langue, employée par son vis-à-vis.  
— Je suis Genaï, le majordome du roi Iono.  
— Enchanté.  
Dans un sursaut, Kyanité se rappela les bonnes manières qu'on lui avait serinées avant son départ et il s'inclina un peu devant le majordome.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête afin d'examiner l'homme, il réalisa que ce dernier était déjà en train de l'analyser d'un œil critique. Genaï arborait des yeux et des cheveux d'un orange très doux — couleur abricot, décida Kyanité —, tout comme les dessins sur ses poignets. Il était vêtu d'une tunique à bretelles d'un blanc immaculé délicatement brodée et embaumait une senteur exquise. Face à lui, de quoi lui-même avait-il l'air ? Ses vêtements — l'ample tunique de Shinreh — étaient froissés du voyage, et il ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours. Il devait avoir de la poussière sur le visage, dans ses cheveux tressés, peut-être sur le bout du nez. _J'aurais dû m'en barbouiller ; si ça se trouve, ils m'auraient renvoyé._

Genaï soupira.  
— Bon, ça fera l'affaire. Nous n'avons pas le temps de pinailler. Suis-moi.  
_Mais ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_  
Puisque l'option de ronchonner n'était hélas pas valide, Kyanité suivit le majordome, son sac à la main.

Ils grimpèrent un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans le mur, qui paraissait ne jamais finir et monter vers le ciel — jusqu'à déboucher presque aussi haut que les nuages, sur le toit plat du palais. Surpris, Kyanité manqua de heurter Genaï.  
  
— Tu vois cette file ? chuchota le majordome, sans doute pour ne pas troubler le silence de mort qui régnait. Tu vas te mettre tout à la fin. Tu suivras les personnes devant toi lorsqu'elles avanceront. C'est un rituel hebdomadaire appelé la Salutation. Tous les habitants de Weiljok vont saluer le roi, un par un. Quand ton tour viendra, tu ne lui parleras pas. Tu te mettras simplement à genoux devant lui, le front au sol, pour montrer que tu lui appartiens. Je te récupérerai ensuite.  
— Euh, d'accord...  
Genaï saisit son bagage d'une main ferme et poussa légèrement le jeune homme vers l'avant.

Tout en scrutant le damier parfaitement aligné de centaines de personnes à la tête baissée comme pour un recueillement, Kyanité alla rejoindre l'emplacement qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il calqua sa posture sur les citoyens de Weiljok afin de ne pas susciter trop de désapprobation lors de ses premières minutes en ces lieux. Mais du coin de l'œil, il continua ses observations — de l'attitude déférente de tous les présents aux cadavres qui se balançaient au bout d'une corde sur un échafaud un peu plus loin. L'adolescent avala sa salive et prit soin de baisser le front de quelques degrés supplémentaires.

Chaque minute, les dix files parallèles avançaient d'un mètre au fur et à mesure que les gens de tout âge, enfants compris, saluaient le roi, sans que jamais le moindre mot, le moindre son ne résonne. Si près du soleil, les rayons de ce dernier tapaient encore plus fort que dans le désert.  
  
Kyanité avait chaud et se sentait poisseux. Le sable du voyage asséchait sa langue. L'atmosphère était également oppressante, et l'adolescent se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les rires de son village lui manquaient déjà. Quel dommage qu'il ne les ait pas plus chéris, sans se rendre compte qu'un jour viendrait où il ne les entendrait plus.

Une heure passa, ou peut-être moins, ou peut-être plus — Kyanité n'en savait rien. Une deuxième, peut-être, alimenta l'envie pressante de sa vessie d'aller faire une vidange. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route ce matin, il n'en avait plus eu l'occasion, et il avait bu beaucoup d'eau dans la diligence. _Bon sang. Il se passe quoi si je fais aux pieds du roi ?_

Avec impatience, il vérifia combien de personnes attendaient encore devant lui. Dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer le dictateur, mais qu'il appelait à présent de tous ses vœux le moment où il passerait devant lui, histoire d'aller se soulager dans la foulée !

Le temps s'écoula encore, tellement lentement que Kyanité commença à perdre espoir. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens dans cette ville, sans doute plus que dans l'entièreté de Shinreh. L'adolescent les maudissait tous, maudissait Genaï, maudissait surtout Iono pour la mise en place de ce rituel affreux. Plus il avançait, plus il se rapprochait en outre des corps suspendus par le cou, à gauche de l'estrade où le roi se tenait assis. _C'est horrible. Pourquoi je suis ici, crotte ?_

Enfin, ne restèrent plus que quelques rangées de personnes entre lui et le souverain. De sa place, Kyanité pouvait déjà voir celui-ci, installé les jambes croisées sur une sorte de trône. Tout de rouge et de blanc vêtu, le roi Iono portait une grande coiffe en demi-cercle qui devait certainement peser lourd sur son crâne. Son visage était invisible derrière un rideau de perles serrées. Regardait-il ses sujets se prosterner devant lui ou faisait-il une sieste à l'insu de tous ?

Kyanité choisit de se focaliser sur la deuxième option pour ne pas être trop intimidé quand il se rendit compte que les dix files de citoyens allaient bientôt se tarir — et que dans les neuf autres, à son niveau, ne se trouvait personne. Là où les autres personnes saluaient en rang, il devrait donc le faire seul, seul sous le poids de tous les regards. Instantanément, la perspective chassa bien loin les plaintes de sa vessie. _Si je croise un jour cet Astrologue..._

Son tour vint. Il ne restait plus que lui sur l'esplanade du toit, face au roi et à plusieurs soldats armés de sabres.

Il inspira, puis s'agenouilla comme Genaï le lui avait demandé, avant de poser les paumes et le front au sol. Il compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, un juron entre chaque chiffre pour faire bonne mesure, avant de relever la tête avec précaution. Devant lui, le roi, sans visage derrière ses perles, n'avait pas bougé.

L'adolescent se remit debout sans savoir où aller — dans le silence, toujours. Heureusement, il aperçut le majordome, un peu plus loin, qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Il se hâta vers lui, étonnamment heureux de le revoir.  
  
— Viens, murmura Genaï. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Une toilette s'impose.  
— Ça, oui, répondit Kyanité sur le même ton, incapable de masquer le soulagement dans sa voix.  
Il ne se fit pas prier pour suivre à nouveau le majordome sur les marches, si nombreuses qu'elles finirent par lui donner le tournis.

À travers un dédale de galeries dans lesquelles ils ne croisèrent personne, Genaï conduisit Kyanité jusqu'à une petite pièce éclairée d'une fenêtre.  
— J'espère que c'est à ton goût.  
  
Le lit était recouvert d'une couverture légère dans des tons vifs ; une fleur tropicale trônait dans un vase sur une petite table. L'adolescent avisa, dans un coin, un pain de savon, un broc d'eau, une cruche et tout le nécessaire. La chambre était bien aménagée, et même pimpante : cela soulagea Kyanité qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, avait craint jusqu'au dernier moment de se voir conduire dans un cachot.  
  
— Oui. Mais si ça ne l'était pas, vous feriez quoi ?  
Curieux, il chercha les yeux de Genaï, qui lui sourit pour la première fois.  
— Rien. Tu devrais t'y faire. Mais je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Je vais te laisser faire tes ablutions, maintenant, et puis dormir.  
— Je ne rencontrerai pas le roi... en privé aujourd'hui ? Puisque je dois le servir ?  
— Non.  
— D'accord...  
  
Intrigué, Kyanité sursit encore un instant aux supplications de sa vessie horriblement gonflée.  
— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cache ? On ne voit pas son visage.  
— Nul ne mérite de poser les yeux sur lui ou d'entendre sa voix. Il est dans les cieux, et nous ne sommes que des vers de terre.  
— Ah... Et ils avaient fait quoi, au fait, les gens pendus sur le toit ?  
— On nous a rapporté qu'ils avaient critiqué le roi lors d'un repas de famille.  
Kyanité déglutit.  
— Je vois... Merci, monsieur.  
— Essaie de dormir pour récupérer de la fatigue du voyage.  
  
L'adolescent hocha la tête. Tout à coup, l'étouffement le reprenait.  
  



	4. Le roi Iono

Seulement une esquisse, mais ça vous donne tout de même une idée. ;.;


	5. Chapitre 3

Pour sa première nuit dans le palais du roi Iono, Kyanité ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant, la chambre était calme et agréable, le petit lit confortable et l'air délicatement parfumé par la fleur tropicale. Mais c'était si différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude chez lui. Le matelas était d'une fermeté très différente de sa paillasse ; cela suffisait à l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil, alors qu'il se tournait et retournait sur le lit.

_Dire que je pourrais être tranquillement chez moi, à dormir à poings fermés._

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, soit pour s'empêcher de jurer, soit pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il ne savait pas exactement. Il n'aurait plus jamais de « chez lui », puisqu'il devrait habiter ce palais jusqu'à sa mort, et que ce palais était chez le roi Iono.

Soudain agacé, Kyanité se redressa et se mit debout. Il fallait qu'il marche un peu pour se calmer. Bouger l'aidait toujours davantage que l'immobilité à gérer ses émotions et à réfléchir ; il n'était pas un théoricien.

Un instant, il songea à ses outils, au set tout neuf qu'il avait enfin reçu pour ses dix-huit ans — ses propres instruments, rien qu'à lui, plutôt que d'utiliser ceux de son père. Mais il ne les reverrait plus non plus. Et ici, il allait perdre sa dextérité à les manier, à réparer — qu'allait-on lui donner comme tâche ? Secouer un éventail de plumes toute la journée pour donner de l'air au roi ?

Rapidement, le jeune homme enfila sur son corps nu la tunique propre qu'il avait prévu de porter le lendemain en l'absence d'autres instructions. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en silence afin de ne pas réveiller tout le couloir. Qui d'autre y dormait ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de poser la question à Genaï.

Les pas de Kyanité l'emmenèrent de galerie en galerie jusqu'à un balcon, ouvert sur un patio. Il s'accouda au bord et, le nez levé, respira l'air un peu plus frais qu'ailleurs. S'il faisait moins chaud en journée à Chakhak qu'à Shinreh, la nuit, c'était visiblement l'inverse. Au cœur du désert, l'obscurité amenait également le froid, et sans doute était-ce aussi l'une des causes de son insomnie : il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'endormir en étant moite.

Tout en inspirant, Kyanité observa les divers balcons qui s'échelonnaient en dégradé, tel un escalier suspendu, sur de nombreux niveaux encore jusqu'au toit. Il baissa ensuite la tête. Tout en bas, dans la cour ouverte, il distinguait la forme d'arbres et le scintillement d'eau dans des bassins, c'était tout.

Il resta là de nombreuses minutes avant de décider d'explorer encore. Le silence et l'immobilité, une nouvelle fois, l'oppressaient. Si lui-même était plutôt du genre taiseux, ses parents et sa petite sœur avaient toujours quelque chose à dire. À Shinreh, leur incapacité à se taire l'agaçait ; ici, la musique de fond de leurs paroles lui manquait comme s'il avait perdu ses repères.

À cet étage, il n'y avait pas de gardes, ou du moins, il n'en voyait pas. Genaï ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas interdit de se promener dans les alentours de sa chambre ; il ne lui avait rien dit du tout à ce propos. Mais peut-être était-ce implicite ? L'adolescent tergiversa un instant.

La nuit rendait les lieux moins intimidants, propice à la découverte pour savoir de quoi était fait son nouvel environnement. Néanmoins, la cruauté implacable du roi Iono ne semblait pas surfaite. En repensant aux pendus sur le toit, un frisson secoua l'échine de Kyanité. Lui-même ne cherchait pas de problèmes : il souhaitait surtout qu'on le laisse tranquille une fois qu'il aurait accompli son travail.  
  
Il soupira. _Bon, du coup, je retourne à ma chambre ; ça vaudra mieux._

Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons, un glissement lui parvint cependant aux oreilles, comme un souffle de vent. Il leva les yeux — juste à temps pour voir une silhouette obscure tomber du balcon supérieur, droit sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, ni même d'ouvrir la bouche : le corps le percuta dans sa chute, le bousculant en arrière. Kyanité s'étala sur le dos ; l'autre s'étala sur lui.  
  
— Bon sang, mais...  
Immédiatement, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour étouffer son grognement.  
— Ne dis rien et aide-moi !  
Le chuchotement portait un accent de peur.

De plus en plus surpris, Kyanité essaya de percer l'obscurité pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'autre. Il lui semblait qu'il était jeune, ce que disaient aussi sa voix et sa main, une main sans rides — et sans cals, aux senteurs de vanille ; la main de quelqu'un qui n'était pas rodé au travail manuel. Un chatouillement dans son cou lui indiquait également que l'étrange inconnu portait des cheveux relativement longs ; il n'était pas très lourd non plus sur ses jambes.  
— Tu m'aides, alors ? reprit la voix, et les syllabes s'entrechoquaient presque tant elles étaient prononcées vite — dans la langue de Shinreh.  
  
La paume pressée sur sa bouche empêchait l'adolescent de parler correctement, surtout à voix basse. Agacé, intrigué, Kyanité écarta légèrement les lèvres pour sortir la langue. Au contact mouillé, sans doute pris par surprise, l'autre retira sa main ; Kyanité en profita pour se redresser sur les coudes.  
  
— Tu es de Shinreh ? demanda-t-il à la silhouette noire.  
— Non, pas du tout.  
Kyanité fronça aussitôt les sourcils.  
— Alors, pourquoi tu me parles dans cette langue ?  
— Parce que tu m'as dit « bon sang, mais... » dans ce dialecte, donc j'en ai conclu que c'était le tien ? Quand on est saisi, on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, et donc, généralement, on emploie sa langue maternelle ?  
Le débit avait ralenti.  
— Et pourquoi tu es tombé comme ça ? Tu es qui ? Tu veux de l'aide pour quoi ?  
— Je viens du dernier étage avant le toit, l'étage royal. Quelqu'un est en train de comploter contre le roi pour le tuer, alors j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide pour empêcher ça, car je ne suis pas un guerrier et je ne peux rien faire !  
Comme un peu plus tôt, le chuchotement s'était accéléré, alors que la main se referma sur la tunique de Kyanité, sans doute par nervosité.  
  
— Ouh là.  
_Wow. Je voulais juste prendre l'air, et dans quoi je me trouve embarqué, moi ? Poissard depuis et pour toujours._  
— Bon, attends, parce que là, ça devient un peu compliqué.  
Kyanité repoussa l'inconnu sans brutalité et s'extirpa de dessous lui.  
— Ma chambre n'est pas loin : tu vas venir m'expliquer, et comme ça, je te verrai aussi. Je suis tout nouveau ici, donc tu m'excuseras, mais je ne connais personne et j'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai à faire.  
— Mais le roi ?  
— Eh bien, le roi attendra un peu ! Il y a urgence ? Genre, il est en train de se faire tuer ?  
_Pas que ça changerait quelque chose pour moi si c'était le cas, de toute façon.  
_— Non, pas en ce moment, mais des gens sont en train de discuter de sa mort, et...  
  
Interrompant sa phrase, Kyanité lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers le couloir de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à un peu de résistance, mais même pas : la silhouette se laissa faire sans rechigner.

Deux minutes plus tard, à l'abri, l'adolescent alluma la lampe posée sur sa table de chevet. La lumière orangée dévoila un jeune homme de son âge à la peau cuivrée de Chakhak, aux cheveux rose pâle et aux yeux magenta. Sur ses mains et ses ongles, de la peinture, comme c'était l'usage ici, assortie à ses cheveux à la coupe asymétrique. Comme prévu, il était jeune ; comme prévu, il était de l'apparence plutôt délicate des serviteurs de maison. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air terrible, d'autant qu'il était vêtu d'une sorte de caftan de nuit blanc très léger qui accentuait encore sa silhouette gracile.  
  
— Bon, du coup, tu peux reprendre depuis le début ? demanda Kyanité à mi-voix en s'asseyant sur son lit. Dis-moi aussi comment tu t'appelles. Moi, c'est Kyanité, et je suis arrivé de Shinreh aujourd'hui pour être au service du roi.  
— Je m'appelle Haiva, répondit l'autre adolescent, beaucoup plus posément que tout à l'heure. Et comme je te le disais, je me promenais dans les galeries du dernier étage lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits étranges. Je suis allé voir en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et j'ai repéré deux hommes accroupis dans une alcôve. Je n'ai pas tout entendu de ce qu'ils chuchotaient, mais ils ont mentionné plusieurs fois le mot « poison » et le nom « Iono ». Ensuite, ils se sont levés et sont sortis. J'ai eu peur qu'ils me voient ; je me suis enfui dans le couloir, mais il m'a semblé qu'ils prenaient le même chemin que moi. Alors, j'ai plongé sur le balcon en dessous pour ne pas être surpris, et je t'ai trouvé providentiellement. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi vérifier s'ils sont toujours là. Je n'ai pas vu leur visage, mais il faudrait aussi, sous peine que l'on ne puisse pas protéger le roi de leurs manigances. Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
  
Dans le village de Kyanité, vivait un vieil homme qui jouait de l'accordéon tous les soirs à vingt-et-une heures trente pour ravir des oreilles des autres habitants et les faire danser. Tout le monde se retrouvait entre les cases une fois le dîner terminé et profitait joyeusement de la température qui baissait, au son de la musique. C'est ce souvenir qui revint à l'esprit de l'adolescent alors qu'il écoutait Haiva parler, tant les variations de son débit étaient importantes selon la phrase qu'il prononçait. Jamais auparavant Kyanité n'avait-il entendu quelqu'un parler de façon aussi expressive dans le rythme même de ses mots. C'était fascinant, mais un peu traître aussi : comment dire non à un être dont les émotions étaient aussi audibles ? Il s'en fichait du roi Iono comme de son premier sous-vêtement, mais refuser reviendrait à ne pas pouvoir échapper à la déception de l'autre garçon. Et si Kyanité ne se souciait pas toujours des cœurs brisés incognito, c'était différent d'en entendre un craquer devant soi, de sa propre faute.  
  
— Tu sais te battre, s'il faut les mettre au tapis ? s'enquit-il d'un ton un peu bourru en se mettant debout.  
— Oh, non, pas du tout : je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que moi oui ?  
— Je ne sais pas ? répondit Haiva en l'observant. C'est juste que je suis tombé sur toi. Maintenant, je vois que tu as des pansements aux doigts. Sais-tu te battre ?  
— Je me débrouille, répondit Kyanité avec une petite pointe de fierté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de moi dans ce palais, mais je serais plus à ma place à m'activer dehors qu'à faire la causette ou plier du linge comme vous, les serviteurs de maison. Sans vouloir dénigrer ton travail, bien sûr. C'est juste que moi, ce n'est pas mon truc. Bon, allez, on y va, alors.  
  
Chassant la voix intérieure qui l'enjoignait à retourner se coucher afin d'éviter toute embrouille, il éteignit la lampe. Il prit le poignet de Haiva pour sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, tout était toujours silencieux.  
  
— Comment on monte jusqu'au dernier étage ? Je ne connais pas encore les lieux.  
— Je vais te montrer, murmura son nouveau camarade. Merci de bien vouloir m'aider.  
Kyanité hocha vaguement la tête ; la nuit le dispensait de toute façon de plus en rendant tout presque invisible.  
_Espérons qu'avoir accepté ne soit pas une TROP mauvaise idée.  
_  
  
  



	6. Haiva




	7. Chapitre 4

Haiva les fit grimper à pas de loup un escalier sur plusieurs étages, jusqu’à un palier rempli de ce qui ressemblait à de gros pots de fleurs dans lesquels des buissons s’élevaient. Devant eux, un mur. Autour, toujours l’obscurité et le silence — aucun garde, encore.   
  
— On ne peut pas monter plus haut ? s’étonna Kyanité à voix basse.  
Il lui semblait en effet ne pas être arrivé au sommet, loin de là.  
— Si, mais l’escalier reprend à l’autre bout du couloir.  
— Ah bon.  
Une nouvelle fois, l’adolescent se laissa guider en ces lieux dont il ne connaissait rien.   
  
À la suite de Haiva, il slaloma entre les pots et les arbustes qui paraissaient disposés de telle sorte qu’ils forment un labyrinthe. Les soldats étaient-ils, ici, remplacés par des plantes pour empêcher d’arriver jusqu’au roi ? Heureusement, l’autre garçon connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts, et ils contournèrent les énormes pots sans hésitation — pour arriver à un nouveau mur.

— Mais… il n’y a pas de marches ?  
— Si, ne t’inquiète pas. Elles sont cachées. Viens !   
Cette fois, ce fut Haiva qui saisit le poignet de Kyanité pour l’entraîner avec lui vers une extrémité du mur, derrière davantage de pots d’arbustes encore. Leur feuillage était si dense que la nuit y devenait plus noire, mais cela ne perturbait pas Haiva outre mesure.  
— Tu as des yeux de chat ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Kyanité.  
— Presque !  
Un rire derrière le murmure, alors que l’adolescent devant lui se baissait.  
— C’est surtout que j’ai l’habitude. Je connais tous ces passages par cœur.   
  
Une ouverture, étroite et basse dans le bas du mur, leur permit de passer de l’autre côté. Ici, l’obscurité était totale. Même si Kyanité n’avait pas peur du noir, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l’aise de ne rien voir du tout : cela signifiait que le danger potentiel était invisible d’eux.  
— On est dans le mur ?  
— Oui, c’est ça. Attention aux marches !  
Haiva raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Kyanité comme pour l'assurer qu’il était toujours près de lui, qu’il pouvait le suivre sans crainte dans l’escalier. Ce fut néanmoins à pas très prudents que l’adolescent de Shinreh posa le pied sur les marches qui se succédaient, à l’aveugle.  
  


La montée dura de nombreuses minutes, jusqu’à un nouveau couloir éclairé par la lune, que Kyanité aperçut avec soulagement. Ils le traversèrent de bout en bout. Ici, les murs étaient recouverts d’immenses tapisseries qui pendaient depuis le plafond. Haiva en souleva une, qui n’était pas différente de ses voisines — elle dévoila un autre passage secret qui s’enfonçait à l’intérieur du mur.  
— Qui connaît tous ces escaliers ?  
— Seulement l’entourage proche du roi et ses serviteurs de confiance, triés sur le volet.  
— Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n’y a pas de gardes… Impossible de s’y retrouver, de toute façon, pour monter jusque-là.  
— C’est l’objectif, sourit Haiva en s’engouffrant dans le rectangle de ténèbres derrière le tissu.  
  
Tout en le suivant dans cette nouvelle cage d’escalier obscure, Kyanité ne put s’empêcher de se dire que l’autre adolescent paraissait plus serein en sa compagnie : ses syllabes se suivaient à présent sans s’entrechoquer. Malgré tout, depuis leur étrange rencontre, Haiva n’avait jamais semblé terrorisé non plus, même pas au départ, lorsqu’il lui était tombé dessus. Certes, il craignait pour la vie du roi, certes, il ne savait pas se battre. Mais il dégageait une forme d’assurance, née peut-être de sa proximité avec le monarque, lequel lui faisait confiance avec le secret de l’accès jusqu’à lui — et donc de sa vie.  
  
 _C’est peut-être un bon investissement pour la suite, de l’aider_ , songea Kyanité avec pragmatisme, en essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches en colimaçon qu’il ne distinguait pas. _Moi, je ne suis rien ici. Et avoir un ami parmi les favoris du roi, ça pourra être utile pour rester vivant._  
  
Alors qu’il débouchaient sur un énième palier , Kyanité toucha le bras de Haiva.  
— Je ne risque pas d’être mis à mort parce que je connais le chemin, hein ? Parce que de base, je n’avais rien demandé, moi, et…  
— Non, le rassura Haiva avec un sourire par-dessus son épaule. C’est moi qui ai sollicité ton aide et qui ai choisi de te montrer tout ça. N’aie pas peur.  
— Je n’ai pas peur. Je me renseigne juste.  
Le ronchonnement un peu outré de Kyanité se perdit dans le petit rire murmuré de Haiva, qui tira sur son poignet pour le faire avancer.  
  
Kyanité suivit, mais les questions s’alignaient dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu’il réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle il se laissait entraîner.  
— S’ils sont parvenus jusqu’au dernier étage, ça veut dire qu’ils connaissaient ce chemin. Ils faisaient aussi partie de favoris ?  
— Je n’ai pas reconnu les voix, ni les silhouettes. C’est pour ça que je voudrais voir les visages…  
L’angoisse, tout à coup, était de retour dans la voix de Haiva, et Kyanité eut envie de se gifler — à sa propre incompréhension. _Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, bon sang ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire, alors que je ne le connais pas ? Pourquoi ça me perturbe tant d’entendre qu’il est stressé ?  
_  
Enfin, les deux adolescents atteignirent le dernier étage du palais.  
— Ce n’est pas trop tôt, grogna Kyanité, qui n’en pouvait plus des volées d’escaliers dans le noir et de la traversée des couloirs d’un bout à l’autre, sur toute la longueur de la façade. Je… Oh !  
Il retint un cri à haute voix et écarquilla les yeux face à cet ultime couloir en balcon, dont tous les murs étaient recouverts d’une mosaïque d’éclats de miroir, du sol au plafond. Y scintillait le faible rayon de lune qui en paraissait démultiplié, comme si des millions de croissants de lune blancs avaient trouvé refuge auprès du roi Iono. Jamais Kyanité n’avait rien vu de pareil à Shinreh, ni même imaginé que cela puisse exister ailleurs.

Indifférent à la beauté stupéfiante de l’endroit, sans doute parce qu’il la contemplait tous les jours, Haiva, qui marchait à présent sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, continua à tirer Kyanité vers une autre partie du corridor, où un coude se profilait. Comme ailleurs, on n’y trouvait pas âme qui vive.  
— Si on tourne ici, chuchota très vite l’adolescent, on se dirige droit vers l’alcôve dont je te parlais. Et si on tourne au bout, c’est le couloir avec la chambre du roi.  
— D’accord.   
  
Kyanité s’avança encore un peu vers l’endroit où le corridor bifurquait vers la gauche, et le cœur du palais, en angle droit. Il prêta l’oreille, mais n’entendit, à première vue, que le silence.   
  
Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de se tourner vers son camarade pour chuchoter :  
— Mais sont probablement partis, non ? Vu le temps qu’on a mis pour arriver ?  
Juste derrière lui, Haiva le regarda, ouvrant grand ses yeux de chat aux iris magenta.  
— Oui, sûrement ? Ils partaient déjà quand j’ai dû sauter du balcon pour ne pas qu’ils me trouvent.  
— Sûrement ? Mais alors, s’ils partaient déjà, pourquoi on est venus jusqu’ici ?  
— Au cas où ils seraient encore là quand même ? Je voudrais vraiment voir leur visage.  
Kyanité dut lutter pour ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main.  
— S’ils sont partis, on ne verra surtout rien du tout !  
— Oh.

La voix était si déçue que Kyanité se retint de souffler bruyamment.   
— Bon. Je vais quand même faire le tour pour voir. On ne sait jamais. Tu es sûr que je ne risque pas de croiser un soldat qui va m’attacher à une potence en croyant que je viens assassiner le roi ? Parce que je m’en passerai.  
— Oui ! Et puis, je viens avec toi.   
— Bon.

Ainsi qu’il l’avait annoncé, Kyanité s’introduisit plus loin dans le couloir, sur lequel donnaient une multitude de portes docilement closes. À l’exception des éclats de verre qui tapissaient les murs, ce n’était pas très différent de l’endroit où il avait sa propre chambre.

Avec précautions, les adolescents arrivèrent ensuite à la cavité creusée dans l’angle du coude que Haiva désigna comme « l’alcôve ».  
— C’est ici qu’ils discutaient, tu vois.  
— Drôle d’endroit, commenta Kyanité en se baissant pour tenter d’examiner le sol malgré la pénombre. Si je voulais commettre un crime, je ne stationnerais pas pour en discuter dans un couloir où je peux me faire repérer par tous les gens qui passent.  
Haiva secoua la tête.  
— C’est vrai que ce n’est pas le lieu le plus adéquat… Pourquoi, alors, l’avaient-ils choisi ?  
Kyanité se redressa et haussa les épaules.  
— Ça, je n’en sais rien. Il aurait fallu creuser quand ils étaient là.  
— Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre que ce que j’ai fait, répondit Haiva d’un ton penaud. Qu’aurais-tu fait d’autre ?  
— Je me serais caché pour qu’ils passent devant moi et que je puisse les filer, je pense. Mais allons quand même voir plus loin : on ne sait jamais.  
— Merci.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent donc leur route. Ils firent tout le tour de l’étage en rectangle, de tournant en tournant, et inspectèrent également les balcons autour du patio central, sans rien apercevoir et sans croiser personne.  
  
— C’est quand même bizarre…, fit remarquer Kyanité en balayant les mosaïques de miroir des yeux. À Shinreh, tout le monde s’imagine que le roi Iono est toujours entouré de soldats armés jusqu’aux dents. Sur le toit, tout à l’heure, il y avait d'ailleurs des gardes.  
— C’est parce que c’est la nuit ?  
— Hmm, peut-être. Sa chambre, c’est laquelle ?  
— Celle-ci.   
Haiva guida encore son nouvel ami jusqu’à une porte qui ne présentait pas la moindre différence avec celles qui la jouxtaient. Toutes étaient fermées ; aucun bruit ne s’échappait des panneaux de bois eux aussi couverts de fragments de verre, dans lesquels Kyanité visualisait son reflet morcelé.  
  
— Tu dors aussi à cet étage ?  
Haiva acquiesça.   
— Oui. Mais je peux te raccompagner jusqu’à ta chambre, si tu as peur de te perdre.  
— Je veux bien, parce que c’est un labyrinthe, ce palais. On peut en profiter pour le passer au peigne fin, si tu veux et que tu es bien certain que ça ne me causera pas d’ennui. On s’arrête à chaque étage et on fait le tour. On verra bien si on tombe sur les deux hommes que tu as vus.  
— C’est une superbe idée ! Merci beaucoup de l’avoir eue !  
Sans perdre de temps, il attrapa le poignet de Kyanité à deux mains, prêt à repartir.

* * *

Le palais du roi Iono était vaste et, lorsqu’enfin, Kyanité put se laisser choir sur son lit, il avait les pieds en compote et le dos en sueur. Combien d’heures avaient-ils passées à arpenter les couloirs déserts, en vain ?

L’adolescent avait eu l’impression que Haiva et lui étaient les seuls êtres humains encore en vie dans le château. Aucun visage ne s’était montré, aucun son n’avait atteint leurs oreilles au fil de leur exploration. Même s’il n’avait pas voulu l’avouer, cela avait fini par le mettre très mal à l’aise — comme s’il se trouvait dans un tombeau.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu’il revint dans sa chambre, enleva sa tunique, passa un coup de linge mouillé sur son torse et se glissa sous le drap. Quelle heure était-il ? L’aube n’avait pas encore fait blanchir l’horizon. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait quand même parvenir à grapiller quelques heures de sommeil, à présent qu’il était totalement fourbu. _Même si bon, la chance et moi…_

* * *

Fut-ce un rayon de soleil mal placé ou l’ouverture brusque de la porte par Genaï qui le réveilla ? Kyanité n’en savait rien, mais qu’il s’agisse de l’un ou de l’autre, il le maudit en cachant sa tête sous le drap.  
  
— Je t’ai apporté une tenue. Dépêche-toi de te laver, t’habiller, te coiffer, enfin, te rendre présentable. Je t’amène chez le roi Iono.  
Son ton était tendu.  
— Quoi ?  
Kyanité se redressa tel un ressort dans son lit ; le drap tomba d’un coup de ses cheveux emmêlés.  
— Chez le roi ? Moi ? Maintenant ?  
— Oui, répondit l’intendant, en passant sur son propre visage sa main peinte de couleur abricot. Tu es à son service direct : il faut bien que tu le rencontres. Et il a décidé que ce serait maintenant. Alors, grouille tes puces.  
 _Oh mon Dieu. OH MON DIEU.  
_ — Et surtout, frotte-toi vigoureusement. _  
_  
Une boule d’angoisse au ventre, l’adolescent tomba à moitié de sa couche dans sa précipitation à se lever.

* * *

Après des ablutions déplaisantes sous le regard d’aigle de Genaï — qui n’avait cessé de le surveiller, lui dérobant toute intimité —, le trajet jusqu’au dernier étage du palais ne fut, au moins, pas une surprise. Vêtu des bandeaux et lanières de tissu bleu pâle qui constituaient apparemment son « uniforme » et une tresse dans la nuque, Kyanité suivit l’intendant d’escalier en escalier toujours obscurs, en prenant garde à ne pas lui montrer qu’il connaissait les lieux. Malgré les réassurances de Haiva, il n’était en effet pas certain que les hautes instances fermeraient aussi facilement les yeux sur ses déambulations nocturnes là où il n’était pas censé se trouver.

— On, hum, va dans la salle du trône, là ? s’enquit Kyanité d’un ton aussi dégagé que possible, alors qu’ils arrivaient à grands pas dans le couloir couvert de fragments de verre.   
Il imaginait que cette question lui viendrait aux lèvres s’il ne le savait pas déjà. Et ce, d’autant que pas plus que la nuit les marches n’étaient éclairées le jour. Tout semblait fait pour que seuls les initiés au courant de ce qu’ils allaient trouver puissent se risquer dans les passages.  
  
Sur le balcon, les rayons du soleil qui pénétrait à flot par les grandes arches ouvertes étaient répercutés par les miroirs bien plus fortement que ceux de la lune. La lumière était à présent partout si vive que Kyanité dut plisser les yeux pour préserver ses rétines.  
  
— Non, dans la chambre du roi Iono. Il se prépare pour la journée.  
 _Quelle surprise. J’espère que Haiva sera là, qu’il y ait quand même un visage un peu sympa, ou qu’il puisse intercéder pour moi, ou…  
_ — Tu feras exactement ce qu’on te dit, le coupa Genaï en pivotant vers lui. Tu ne poseras pas de questions. Tu ne fourras pas ton nez où que ce soit.   
_Ça, c’est dit… Donc l’escapade de cette nuit, voilà quoi…_  
Kyanité avala sa salive en hochant docilement la tête. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas pu rester à Shinreh ?  
  
— Et surtout, tu te tairas. Ce qui se passe à cet étage reste à cet étage, sans quoi c’est la mort, même si ton indiscrétion est juste un soupçon de notre part.   
— Vous, euh… pendez tout le monde ?  
— Non, dans ce cas-ci, ce serait par lapidation. C’est plus long et plus douloureux.  
À nouveau, l’adolescent déglutit, faute de savoir quoi rétorquer. Qu’il ne soit pas pressé de se trouver en présence du tyran était un euphémisme.

Lorsque l’intendant ouvrir la porte de la chambre royale, les paumes de Kyanité étaient glacées de sueur froide. _Comment je dois le saluer ? Genaï ne m’a pas expliqué ni rien ! Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Au secours…  
_  
Genaï le précéda à l’intérieur de la pièce ; Kyanité dut bien suivre. 

Entouré par plusieurs garçons habillés de caftans de nuit, le roi Iono se tenait debout au centre de la chambre. Ses bras étaient tendus, ses jambes légèrement écartées, et quatre fins pinceaux s’activaient à rafraîchir les fleurs peintes sur ses mains et ses pieds.

Lorsqu’il entendit leurs pas, le roi tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et son dos nus, dévoilant son visage — un visage encadré de cheveux rose pâle, aux yeux de chat magenta. Kyanité ressentit comme un coup en pleine poitrine.   
— Haiva… ?

 _  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
